Untitled until I come up with a name
by marauderette92
Summary: Dumbledore changed his mind. Harry shouldn't live with the Dursley's, he should live with the Malfoy's! See how his life is changed from this one decision.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world that we all know and love. But I wish I did!

Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated anything in so long. I think that I'm pretty much giving up my other two stories. I can't really remember where I was going with them because I didn't plan them well enough. I have this story pretty much planed out so hopefully I'll be able to finish it. If anyone wants to continue the other ones feel free to. Just be sure to let me know in a review or something so I can read it!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Albus Dumbledore looked at Number 4 Privet Drive one last time with a sigh and turned to speak to Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Surely you can't be considering leaving the boy there, Albus."

"They are his only family, yet, they never can be his family. He would be miserable there. I don't think the son of the great Lily and James Potter should have anything to do with them."

"So where will he go? The Weasley's perhaps? They would raise him right, and with all those boys, I'm sure little Harry here would greatly enjoy it."

"Yes, the Weasley's are great candidates. But they do not need anymore children at the moment. Sirius would be an obvious choice if he weren't locked up in Azkaban. And Remus, well, it wouldn't be wise to leave an infant with someone with his condition, no matter how trustworthy he is."

"But who else is there. I don't know of anyone else who would be willing."

"I'm afraid this leads us to the Malfoy's."

"No! You can't be serious? You know better than I the things they are known for."

"We have no other choice. Both you and I are out of the question because of our responsibilities to the Order and to Hogwarts. And I'm sure there is anyone else who can handle the fame, and the responsibility, of raising the Harry Potter."

"I will not question your decision any further Headmaster, no matter how much I disagree with it."

"Thank you Minerva. Now, please take Harry back to Hogwarts. Hagrid will have all the boy's things waiting there. I'll come to fetch Harry after I have a little conversation with Lucius and Narcissa."

"Yes, Headmaster. See you soon."

"Good bye Minerva."

And with a crack, the two apparated to their destinations.

"Good evening, sir, how may I be of assistance," said the Malfoy's servant in a very unenthusiastic tone.

"I wish to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, if they are available."

"Please take a seat here, sir. Help yourself to the tea and crumpets. I'll return shortly."

"Thank you very much."

Dumbledore did as he was offered and sat in a surprisingly comfortable armchair and sampled some of the best tea he had ever tried.

"The Master and Mistress Malfoy are ready to see you. Right this way."

The servant led Dumbledore down a few hallways into a very expensive-looking-ly furnished study.

"Good evening Headmaster, please, sit. To what do we owe this…pleasure," Lucius said to Dumbledore with a half-noticeable nosed turned slightly in the air as if he were too good for the greatest wizard of all time.

Dumbledore sat in another armchair across from the two that the Malfoy's were sitting in.

"Thank you for seeing me Lucius. Good to see you again Narcissa. May I be so bold as to ask who makes these lovely armchairs? They are extraordinarily comfortable. I must have one for my office."

Just as Narcissa was about to launch into a conversation about her special chairs, for she took much pride in her home décor, Lucius interrupted her.

"Headmaster, we both know you did not come here to speak of such nonsense. Now if you please, I have other important matters to see to when you are through."

"Ah, yes. I apologize. Yes this will not take long. As I'm sure you've heard of by now, James and Lily Potter were murdered and have left behind their only son, Harry. It was the Potters' last wish that their son would live a happy, normal life. Unfortunately, his only living family members aren't capable of giving him that. Every one who was particularly close to James and Lily are also not capable of raising a child at the moment."

"Why does this concern us, Dumbledore? We understand there is a child who needs a place to live. There are plenty of orphanages that would take him."

"Yes, very true. Only, we are concerned that if Harry was discovered to have lived in an orphanage until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts, that many would make unfair conclusions about him and those who sent him to the orphanage. However, if he were to live with you, everyone would know just how great he really is, and that you were the ones who made him great. It would only be until he goes to Hogwarts, and for the summers in between school years. Harry's inheritance would be accessible to you, of course, for his needs. And I'm sure young Draco would like to have a playmate around."

"No," said Lucius, despite the fact that he would be getting free gold.

"Oh, Lucius. Don't be ridiculous. The boy needs a family to grow up with. And it would be good for Draco to have a brother. Besides, Lily helped me out a few times when we were in school and I never got a chance to repay her," confessed Narcissa.

"Oh, very well. But if he ever shows ungratefulness towards my decision he will regret it," Lucius said, not willing to argue with his wife at such a late hour.

"Thank you very much Lucius. I do not think you will regret your decision. Well, I must be going. Will it be alright if I bring Harry over tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, Narcissa, go and make arrangements with the servants. Good day, Albus."

"Good night."

And with that Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts.

_Nearly 16 years later_

"We're finally seventh years Draco, can you believe it?" Harry asked his best friend in the world since they lived together.

"Yes, but I don't think it will be that different. I mean, me and you already rule the school. What more can we get?"

"You're right. Everyone is at our command whenever we want it. It's good to be famous, and rich. Damn it, all the compartments are full."

"So just kick someone out of one. They can sit in the hallway. Let's see here, this one looks good."

Draco opened the nearest compartment's door and found some second year Hufflepuffs.

"All right everyone, make way for the great Draco Malfoy and the famous Harry Potter or we'll have to hex you," Harry said (a/n: Because Harry has lived with the Malfoys for so long, their arrogant-ness has rubbed off on him.)

The three second years knew better than to challenge the power of the dynamic duo and scurried out of the compartment as fast as they could. Harry and Draco set their trucks on the racks and sat down."

"It's a shame we're not in the same house. It would be much easier for us to plan our next pranks against the first years. I don't know what that Sorting Hat was thinking when it put you in Gryffindor. You would be much better suited in Slytherin," said Draco.

"I know. It's my stupid parents fault. You know how most wizards are sorted according to what houses their families were put in."

At that moment a girl slid open the compartment door.

"This compartments full, go somewhere else. Oh, its you. What do you want?" Draco asked the newcomer.

"Father told me to tell you that he expects you to come home for the holidays. And if you get into too much trouble that he will make you sleep in the dungeons for a year."

"Ugh, you came to tell me that? Go away before my wand accidentally makes your skin have zebra stripes."

The girl left quietly without defending herself.

"What a disgrace to the family. I don't understand why father didn't send her away to the orphanage at the first sight of her. I bet she is the ugliest person in our family in a thousand years."

Harry, who thought quite the opposite about her looks but didn't dare admit them, was still in a state of memorization from her silky white-blond hair and her creamy skin and all he could say was, "Yeah," with a sigh.

"Woa, that almost sounded like you actually disagreed with me."

Harry snapped out of his embarrassing state.

"Oh, sorry. No, yeah, she's hideous. I was just thinking about that girl I saw on the platform."

"You mean the one with the reddish hair? Yeah, she's hot. I think she's a Slytherin, but I'm not sure. Didn't she transfer here last year?"

"I think so. I should go find her. I'll see you at the feast if I find her. We should be there in half an hour or so."

"Okay, see ya. I need to take a nap anyway."

Harry tried to find the girl, but was not successful. This was quite alright with him because he didn't really like her anyway. He thought of going to find Draco's sister but stopped himself.

"What am I thinking? Draco hates her! I can't go behind his back, he's my best friend. She probably wouldn't even like me anyway. I mean, I've known her her whole life but we've probably only spoken five words to each other!"

The train stopped then and students began filing out. Harry followed and went to find Draco.

A/N: Okay I hoped you like it so far. It's probably not that great but it's a start. I'm having trouble deciding on a name for Draco's sister. I was thinking either Nikoleta, which means "victory of the people," Melaina, which means "black, or dark," or Andromeda which means "ruler of men." Let me know what you think or give me some other suggestions. Oh yea, I also think I will need a title. lol. I have like no idea what to call it. HELP ME!

Thanks again! Luv ya!

marauderette92


End file.
